ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Blaze
Johnathan Mitchells is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Xtreme Pain Wrestling Alliance on the both brands under the ring name Johnny Blaze, where he is managed by his girlfriend, Angelina Jones. Biography Childhood Ever since the age of 5, Johnathan has been fascinated with wrestling even going to most of the PPV's held by many. His father had died when he had hit the age of 10 and the only thing he could remember him by was their love and intrest for wrestling. Growing Up During middle school, Johanthan Mitchells signed up for the wrestling team and wasn't one of the best off the back -- he knew that it would take years for him to become a great sports entertainer like most and wouldn't stop because he came in third, he was determined to become a pro wrestler. High School After starting high school, Johnathan became well known in wrestling with his school and for the edge, he even tried out football. As many kids had it, he fell to the peer pressure of drugs for a while but was able to overcome this addiction after one incident which would also lead to his big break -- Johnathan had been arrested for driving under the influence and crashing into into another car causing an accident. Big Break After his release from jail, Mitchells went to work with his family in their local barbershop and stayed long enough till he could get on his feet -- wrestling had been put on halt for a while seeing as he couldn't get anywhere with his record of abuse. After trying day after day, he finally got his big break and caught the sight of one familiar group -- from that day on he began his training to become a pro wrestler. Wrestling Career WWE He began training to join the World Wrestling Entertainment by training with his good friend, WWE's own, Bobby Lashley. He was signed and immediately put on the Deep South Wrestling (DSW) roster. He made several views on DSW, only in promotional appearances. He finally made his debut on January 1st, 2007. However, he was cut the following day due to legal problems and substance abuse. XPWA After being released by the WWE, he looked for a contract with a new wrestling federation that was on the rise, XPWA. He worked out terms with his contract and began to train for his XPWA debut. Debut On the July 9th edition of Ressurection, Johnathan Mitchells made his XPWA debut against Scary Larry. However at this time, Mitchells was wrestling as a Heel. He entered the ring with a lot of cheers even though he wasn't a face, his opponent had come out as well with cheers seeing it was their first match ever. After the bell sounded Mitchells quickly begun the match with a spinebuster after tossing his opponent to the ropes, after minutes of fighting and Pepsi Plunges -- his opponent decided to hit him with his finisher technique titled "Scare Tactic". Mitchells overcame this and moved outside the ring after feeling very groggy, Larry attempted a baseball slide but Mitchells moved just in time for his opponent to be knocked out. This is when out from the barricade his girlfriend Angelina Jones came and distracted the referee, allowing Mitchells to smack a chair over the head of Larry and gain the victory with a pinfall inside the ring. Blaze Persona Mitchells would then go on to make promos about him and his girlfriend bringing the fire to XPWA, and then told them of his new name -- Johnny Blaze after settling things with the Marvel management. Blaze would then go on to rename most of his moves with names similar to his. Brands XPWA would then have a draft to see where the wrestlers would go. Blaze had been drafted to the shows Thursday Night brand Overload and had been very happy about this pick, but it seemed this wouldn't last long as the management decided it would be best to bring both brands together forming an alliance and splitting the one thing up into two nights but all the same. As a result, Blaze was now on both Sacrifice & Overload. Acting Career During the early stage of his life, Johnathan Mitchells began an acting career and has been seen in most movies as an extra. In Tucson he starred in a low budget movie with his brother. His acting career as been put on hiatus due to his wrestling career. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Blazing Sweep'' Charging STO Last Resort Finishers * On Fire Piledriver Under-hook Arm Face-buster into Piledriver *''Hall of Fire'' Plunge Signature Moves *''Burnt Out'' STO *''Jacked Up'' Powerslam *''Spear'' *''Spinebuster'' *''The Blaze'' Kick *''Burnt Slam'' Slam Trademark Moves *Belly To Belly Suplex *STO *Bulldog *Clothesline *DDT *Fisherman Suplex *German Suplex *Power-bomb *Scoop Slam *Shoulder Block *Snap Suplex *Stalling Suplex *Suicide Dive *Superplex Managers *Angelina Jones Nicknames *The STO *The Ghost Rider *Blaze Entrance Music *Tear Away by Drowning Pool *Bodies by Drowning Pool XPWA Match History *July 9th, 2007 Ressurection: One-Fall Match: Johnny Blaze vs. Scary Larry: Win Career Highlights *Signing a contract for XPWA Personal Life Johnathan Mitchells has 3 siblings, an older brother named Jerome, an older sister named Kimberly, and a younger brother, Chris. He's been on many fear factor challenges & guest starred on some of Ashton Kutcher's show "Punk'D".